


Chocolate

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yu~ki planned to spend the next two days alone in his house. He needed the peace and quiet after working so hard, but when Gackt asks him to take care of his dog, he finds himself with a furry companion.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Well it looks like this was my "Time to not mock Yu~ki" story. It's sweet, if I do say so myself. Glad I found this one going through my old fics.

            Yu~ki sank happily into his sofa, for the first time in weeks he had a few days off to relax. Malice Mizer had been busy working on their new single and the video was finally ready, two days ahead of schedule. Thanks could be given to Gackt for that, he had pushed the band to work to the point of exhaustion. Yu~ki planned to spend those two days doing nothing but relax and maybe he’d go swimming. Yu~ki found that both relaxing and fun, so it fitted into his plans perfectly. It was seven in the evening and he planned to start his fun time now, every second counted. He had all the supplies he needed for the evening, chocolate, alcohol, one of his favourite horror films and some spare chocolate just in case he needed it. He didn’t know what the others were doing and he didn’t care, he wanted some time to himself. The heavy work load had made them all tired, which in turn made them grumpy and arguments had started to break out. Especially between Gackt and Mana, who never really got on at the best of times.

            Yu~ki picked up the remote control to skip the adverts and had just reached the menu screen of the DVD when he heard the doorbell. Sighing he got up to answer it.

            “Yu~ki, I need a favour.” Gackt begged, as soon as Yu~ki opened the door. Kami was standing beside him holding Gackt’s dog Belle in his arms.

            “What kind of favour?” Yu~ki asked suspiciously.

            “Will you look after Belle these next few days?” Gackt asked, flashing Yu~ki a smile that almost always got him his own way.

            “Why can’t you look after her?” Yu~ki asked.

            “Because Kami and I are going away first thing tomorrow and out tonight,” Gackt explained. “I need you to look after Belle. I know you have nothing planned, other than staying in.”

            “What do you mean you’re going out?” Yu~ki demanded, looking hurt because he hadn’t been invited. He would have said no but that wasn’t the point.

            “We’re going out for a meal,” Kami explained. “Just the two off us.”

            “Aren’t I good enough for you?” Yu~ki joked, though he was still feeling hurt.

            “We’re going on a date.” Gackt announced and Kami blushed.

            “You what!” Yu~ki cried. “But you’re both men! Kami I thought you were into women! Gackt’s always been questionable but not you! I can’t believe this! Mana’s going to kill you!”

            “Yu~ki, you don’t have a problem with us going out do you?” Kami asked, terrified he was about to lose a friend.

            “No, I’m shocked,” Yu~ki admitted. “I don’t have a problem with gays. You know that. Just as long as they leave me alone.”        

            “You can’t tell Mana.” Gackt warned.

            “Seriously. He’ll hate us.” Kami added.

            “You two are so brave!” Yu~ki declared. “You know Mana likes Gackt! He’s going to be so mad!”

            “Mana can’t dictate who Gackt likes!” Kami announced, looking annoyed at the idea.

            “I like Kami. He likes me. Mana will just have to deal with it when the time comes.” Gackt said, looking equally annoyed. “But keep it quiet for now, I want to avoid the argument until Kami and I are sure this is going to work.”

            “I won’t tell. You know I’m great at keeping secrets.” Yu~ki promised.

            “And Belle?” Gackt reminded him.

            “I guess,” Yu~ki sighed. “It’s not like I really plan on leaving my house. I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

            “Thanks Yu~ki, you’re the best!” Gackt announced.

            “I thought I was the best.” Kami mock sulked.

            “You’re the best at other things.” Gackt agreed.       

            “Ewww I don’t want to know!” Yu~ki declared, taking Belle from Kami.

            “I’ll go get her basket and food from the car.” Gackt announced, heading back to his car to fetch the rest off Belle’s things.

            “How long have you two been together?” Yu~ki asked.

            “A few weeks.” Kami replied.

            “Wait. All the time you two disappeared?” Yu~ki asked shocked.

            “Yeah.” Kami admitted, blushing bright red.

            “Well if he makes you happy.” Yu~ki smiled.

            “Oh he does.” Kami agreed.

            “I do what?” Gackt asked, who had returned and overheard Kami.

            “Make me happy.” Kami smiled and leant forward to kiss Gackt gently.

            “Here’s her things,” Gackt said, placing some stuff in the front hall. “We have to go, we have a table booked.”

            “Bye!” Yu~ki called after them as they walked back down his drive, Gackt’s arm protectively around Kami’s waist.

           

            Yu~ki shut the door and placed Belle on the floor. It would take him awhile to get used to Gackt being with Kami but he didn’t have a problem with it. Kami was obviously happy with Gackt and that was good enough for Yu~ki. He had a soft spot for Kami, they all did. It’s why he didn’t mind Kami teasing him. Kami was kind and gentle and never meant anything truly bad when he joked at Yu~ki expense.

            “What are you doing Belle?” Yu~ki asked, as he saw her sniffing at the bag Gackt had left. Picking it up he found it contained dog food and some dog biscuits. “You can’t have this now!” Yu~ki announced, taking them into the kitchen and placing them on a counter out of Belle’s reach. He heard the sound off something falling from the coffee table in his lounge and he wandered in to see what Belle was up to.

            “Belle that’s mine!” Yu~ki cried in horror, to find Belle with one of his bars off chocolate. He grabbed it from the dog and studied it. She hadn’t got through the foil wrapping yet so it was still safe for him to eat. He quickly picked up the other bar and placed them both out of Belle’s reach.

            “You’re a bad dog!” Yu~ki scolded and Belle looked at him with big sad eyes. Yu~ki just couldn’t stay mad at her.

            “Come on Belle.” Yu~ki called, settling down onto the sofa. Belle wagged her tail and curled up in Yu~ki’s lap as he watched his film.

 

            “Belle, walk!” Yu~ki called the next morning, as he stood by the front door. Belle came running, wagging her tail happily. “You’re a good dog, aren’t you?” Yu~ki asked her, as he clipped on her lead. The walk was pleasant and several people stopped him to admire Belle. He even managed to get a woman’s phone number thanks to the small dog, but he’d have to borrow Belle if he ever wanted to keep his promise of going to a dog training club with her. Still Yu~ki was happy enough with the attention she gave him. She didn’t need to know Belle wasn’t his.

            Yu~ki arrived home happy and let Belle off her lead. He had never realised that a dog could help him get dates. He’d have to look after Belle more often.

            “Here’s a treat to celebrate my date!” Yu~ki announced, as he handed Belle one of his bigger chocolate bars. “You deserve it.” Belle happily ate the entire bar, though she wasn’t really sure why it had been given to her. She didn’t care. Once finished she gave Yu~ki a hopeful look, wanting more.

            “Sorry Belle. You need to earn chocolate.” Yu~ki informed her.

 

            It was about an hour later that Yu~ki realised something was wrong. Belle was lying in a corner looking miserable. She didn’t even get up to beg when he had his late morning chocolate bar.

            “Are you alright?” Yu~ki asked her worried. She gave a half-hearted wag of her tail in response. Yu~ki stroked her gently, trying to figure out what was wrong.

            “I think I’d better take you to a vet.” Yu~ki decided half an hour later, when Belle had made no visible improvement. He picked her up carefully and put her in the car. Soon they were at the vets and Yu~ki was waiting for the vet to tell him what was wrong.

            “What have you fed her?” The vet asked, as he finished examining Belle.

            “Not much,” Yu~ki answered. “Her food, some biscuits, a bar of chocolate.”

            “You gave her chocolate?” The vet asked and Yu~ki nodded. “Well that’s what wrong with her. Chocolate is poisonous for dogs. Especially in large quantities.

            “It is!” Yu~ki cried, as he realised Belle being ill was his own fault.

            “Yes,” The vet answered. “That’s why she’s ill.”

            “Is she going to die!” Yu~ki panicked. Gackt would kill him if he had killed Belle. She was his loyal companion and he loved her like a child.

            “No. Don’t give her any more food today and she should be fine in the morning.” The vet advised and Yu~ki nodded. He was relieved Belle would be alright. He listened intently to the vets lecture of foods he shouldn’t give to Belle. He didn’t want to make her sick again.

 

            Belle spent the rest of the day curled up in her basket but by the evening she seemed a lot better and came to sit with Yu~ki. Her head resting on his lap. Yu~ki stroked her glad she was better.

            “Don’t tell Gackt I made you ill.” Yu~ki told her. “He won’t be happy with me if he finds out.”

 

            The next day Gackt and Kami turned up to pick up Belle.

            “Was she good?” Gackt asked, as Belle greeted him happily.

            “Yes. As good as gold.” Yu~ki announced.

            “She’s a good dog.” Kami agreed with a smile.

            “Yeah but you prefer her master.” Gackt reminded him. Kami blushed and looked shyly at the ground.

            “So, you too had a good time?” Yu~ki asked.

            “Oh we had several good times,” Gackt laughed. “Right Kami.”

            “Yeah.” Kami agreed, this time blushing.

            “Well if you ever need someone to look after Belle again just call me.” Yu~ki said, saving Kami from his embarrassment.

 

            Yu~ki stood and watched Gackt, Kami and Belle leave, feeling a little sad. Belle had been good company and he missed her already. He headed back into his house and helped himself to some chocolate. He smiled as he realised it was the same type as what he had given Belle earlier.

            “What Gackt doesn’t know, can’t hurt me.” Yu~ki announced, breaking of a piece. “Belle this bar I dedicate to you.”


End file.
